Recently, vehicles such as automobiles have been sophisticated, and a wide variety of electronic components are equipped in such a vehicle. Meanwhile, a technology continues to progress in control unit sharing of the electronic components for the purpose of cost reduction. In order to control a wide variety of electronic components by the shared control unit, a functional connector for supplementing functions of the control unit is used (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
As illustrated in FIGS. 9 and 10, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector in which a terminal formed by connecting a frame 101 and terminal sections 104a, 104b, and 104c together through a connecting tie bar 102 and supplemental tie bars 103a and 103b is molded with a resin mold 106; the connecting tie bar 102 etc. are cut off; and a recessed section 161 is provided in the resin mold 106 so that a pin-like cut section 121′ formed by cutting the connecting tie bar 102 does not protrude from the resin mold 106.
According to the foregoing configuration, the pin-like cut section of the terminal is less likely to contact other components, thereby reducing the size of the connector, and enhancing reliability of the connector.